ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Namikaze Soudai
Character First Name: Soudai Character Last Name: Namikaze IMVU Username: NamikazeSoudai Age: 23 Date of Birth: March 1st, 68 Gender: Female Affiliation: Iwagakure Height: 5ft 10inches Weight: 120 Occupation: Shinobi Scars & Tattoos: A Bolt going up a few inches top from her belly button, bottom going down/left, and bottom going down/right. An exploding scar on her left arm and a exploding scar on her right shoulder. (Scars Subject to change)) Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behaviour: Soudai is random, spontanious between switching from joking and being serious. There was a point where she was shut off from the world, quiet, uncaring, maybe even a little mental but that seems like a distant pass now. Usually, except around her sister at times, she is serious and mature with other people her age. The people who suffer the joking childish Soudai is genins and chuunin, who she feels need a reminder that even though they are shinobi, trained for killing and missions, that they are still children and should enjoy themselves every once in a while. Bloodline/Clan/Family: Ranton Clan Namikaze Family Ninja Class: Tokubetsu Jonin First Elemental Nature: Lightning Second Elemental Nature: Water Summon: N/A Ninja Weapon of choice: Kiba Blades Strengths: Ninjutsu - Soudai loves ninjutsu, being a person cursed to be a goddess of the lightning element. She seems to learn and master the lightning jutsus much faster and easier than any other of her ninjutsus. She was unnaturally gifted, getting her second element rather quickly in life and learning her clan jutsus as well at a young age. Taijutsu - Soudai's Taijutsu skills is in the use of weapons, especially her Kiba blades, something that didn't come easy to wield. She spent a good 10 years training, going up from sticks, bokkens, regular swords, dual wielding regular swords, then finding herself wielding the Kiba Blades. Shes also skilled in the use of senbons, shurikens, and kunais, though senbons is her perferred ranged weapon. Weaknesses: Strength - Soudai has never been one to have the raw strengths typically found in shinobi, sure she wields a large weapon but a lot of that is chakra influeanced strength. She has a high metabolism.. She makes up for it in being flexable though. Genjutsu - Soudai hates genjutsus, being under the effect of one as well as learning them. It's a moral thing to her, she doesn't think trickery is a proper way to succed at ones mission. She has learned how to counter, but never will wield a genjutsu as a technique of her own, probably. Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20pts) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 15 (35pts) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): 2 (Kiba Blades is 2 swords, dual wielded. 49pts) Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): 0 Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 2 (59pts) Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): 0 Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 65pts) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 ( 69pts) Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Total: 69pts Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Kai - Release (C-Rank) Hidden Needles Technique (C-Rank) Body Flicker Technique (D-Rank) Lightning-Ranton Curse Elemental Lightning Seal Second stage: Violent Lightning Blast (B-Rank) ((An explosion of black lightning breaking from Soudai's body. Moderate self damage ((At genin rank, untrained)) and Moderate inflicted damage to target. The lightning looks 'heavy' and large in feet and distance it can travel plus the speed is at a high level)) Curse Element Lightning (Any activated stage): Swinging Lightning Bolt (A-Rank) ((A massive chakra fueled lightning blast. It starts off with the lightning jumping across her body in no particular pattern then that jumping lightning begins to mass towards one of her arms then extends for 12 feet as a bolt of lightning energy from her hand, 3 feet wide and cutting for 10 seconds. It was shown to explode a tree in thousands of pieces and continue to come towards other things, Ryu took heavy damage agaisnt it, being the first victim of the ability. It drains a large percentage of chakra, giving Soudai only once use of it in her first stage and two stages of it in her second stage as of right now at her current age and development.)) Curse Elemental Lightning (Any activated stage): Shocking Grip (C-Rank) ((A easy to use jutsu, capable of being learned for when not in a curse stage though not known of that yet. Soudai does with her hands that one does for 'chakra feet' extending chakra from her entire hand(s) then the lightning element takes over, creating a hand of lightning which burns or breaks a part what she is gripping or touching. This is not done all over he hand, only her palm and the side of the fingers with her palm.)) Electromagnetic Murder (C-Rank) Lightning Beast Running Technique ( B-Rank) Water-Suiton Hiding in Water - D rank Violent Water Release - C rank Water Clone - C rank Water Whip - C rank (?) Water + Lightning / Ranton Laser Circus - B rank Lightning Release: Black Panther - A rank Taijutsu 100 Meter Punch (C-Rank) ((Soudai had also created the 100 Meter Kick. Simple doing what one does with a punch in a kick.)) Kenjutsu Fangs of Lightning (Kiba Blades Technqiue, N/A Rank) Lightning Release: Fangs of Lightning (Kiba Blades Technique, N/A Rank) Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt (Kiba Blades Technique, N/A Rank) Allies: Iwagakure, Roko Rivals: Background Information: Soudai Namikaze was born during a time of changing, from winter to spring and cold to warm. Where her sister hadn't shown clan traits that their mother had, Soudai was practically a twin of her mother who was heavily skilled in the Ranton clan abilities. Growing up had been typical for a young girl of shinobi parents, dolls, kunais, attack patterns, and stuffed animals. When she was around six years old, a pupil of the legendary Orochimaru, kidnapped Soudai because of her blood heritage, and placed a curse mark onto her of his own creation. The purpose of expriement was to further the development of the curse seals, the person wanted to make their creation evolve into that element and become an army for them. Shortly after the mark was placed onto her, and finally a subject that did not die from the curse mark, her father found his younger daughter, rescueing her from the underground lab she was being tested in. Growing up since then, her family became a bit more distant from her, fearing the changes that had taken place or Soudai just not connecting with them as she had before. Soudai became a loner from age 6-12, keeping herself inside of her room and playing alone quietly or outside at unusual hours training in those things all shinobi children learn growing up. Praticing with a bokken was one of her favorite hobbies, which would eventually lead to her having the skills to wield the Kiba blades, a legendary sword from a collection of seven that had been in Iwagakure's possession for since a Great War years ago. Shortly after becoming a genin she and her sister started to connect again some more while their parents grew distant from the kids, living out there life. The first week of being on a team, her curse mark activated, severly injuring her sensei in the mindless madness that followed. Her teammates were catious of her after that up to the point where Soudai saved the two other genins one time, using nothing but the jutsus she learned and her brain, proving to them that she wasn't a uncaring monster that rumored was going around. Curse mark incidents would happen a few more times after that during her genin years, but nothing as serious as the scar she gave her sensei the first time, sometime mid way through her chuunin years she would learn how to control the curse mark's changes a bit better, though struggling still in the second form it produced. Soudai was excelling through missions and making her sensei proud. But she noticed her father was focusing more on giving attention to Jinora, who too was a very good genin, never failing missions. Soudai tried to gain the attention of her mother to level it out but mother was always busy with her job at the Iwagakure records office. One of Soudai's happiest moments to be Jinora's sister came when her sister won the chuunin exams. She thought she would be around to look up to and guide her in aging through the ranks as well but Jinora left shortly after becoming a chuunin to train with their father for a very long time. It looked like Soudai would retreat back into that shell she created long ago, but she found slight comfort in the fact that her sensei and teammates were still there for her, and her sensei was a good role model to look up to as well. She missed her sister during those years, more so than her father, when the two came back, father went back to being distant from his younger daughter while Jinora juggled being a high level chuunin and a older sister. Soudai has always been skilled in ninjutsu and kenjutsu, they were her too biggest weapons with lightning and soon to know clan jutsus being the focus of her ninjutsu training. Jinora quickly became jounin after her return with their father. Soudai had never been jealous of Jinora's quick excelling through the ranks, learning the amazing summoning contract skill and getting Roko, or getting the attention of father more so than she did. Soudai had hated her curse mark at first, but it became a weapon. Her clan jutsus were unique and would prove to be a good weapon up agaisnt certain type of missions. But those things didn't make her feel equal to Jinora who had the thundergod daggers ability and the rasangen ability, it would take giving the experience chuunin the Kiba Blades to have her feel like she was on the same level as her sister's power. Soudai would follow the jounin rank quickly behind her sister, but events lead to Jinora being named the Iwagakure kage. Soudai did not find a desire to better her sister at this point or to prove to her now absent parents that she did in fact exist. She was honored to serve Jinora, the Tsuchikage, as her younger sister. Although she doesn't go around telling everyone that she is Jinora's sister, she enjoys commenting to her friends of the kage's achievements in her life. Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: Special Events: Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: Losses: Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Category:Iwagakure Category:People